This is the administrative core for the Southeastern STI CRC (SE STI CRC), in which 6 projects and 3 cores are united under the general theme STI Prevention. Core A supports time and effort for the PI (P Frederick Spariing), the co PI (Marcia Hobbs) and administrative assistant Sharon Graham as well as a part time accounting technician, plus travel for all project Pis to the annual meeting of the combined STI CRCs. Because this is a regional center with Pis from four universities in the mid Atlantic or SE states (UNC-Chapel Hill, USUHS-Bethesda, MCV-Richmond and Emory- Atlanta), we also request travel funds to bring all the Pis together In Chapel Hill three times yearly. Annual reports and overall supervision of the budget are prime responsibilities of Core A. Core A is responsible for oversight of the science in each of the projects as well as Core B, the Microbiology core, and Core C, the Immunology core. Core C is located at Duke University. Core A organizes regular meetings of the project Pis, provides feedback to Pis of the component projects, and generally serves to help keep the science focused and on track. Core A also facilitates interactions with the other STI CRCs including planning and execution of future clinical trials or other research that is undertaken by the group as a whole. If necessary. Core A also works with the project investigators and NIH staff to revise budgets in projects, as dictated by progress in each project, and changing goals of the STI CRC system.